1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of stands and more particularly to stands for bar code readers.
2. Background Information
The use of optical bar codes for identifying a wide variety of goods is well established, and such codes have proliferated with the increased use of automatic data processing systems. This has produced a strong demand for reliable systems which will rapidly and accurately read the information provided by the codes, and transfer that information to a computer, a data storage system, a read-out display, a control device or the like. Extremely fast and accurate reading of these codes is particularly necessary if the advantages of computer control are realised.
Numerous reading devices as well as a variety of mechanical systems have been developed for detecting bar codes and for providing corresponding electrical signals. One known system includes a light source for directing a focused light beam to illuminate and scan bar code labels along a line, and a deflector positioned in the light path to receive the reflected light from bar code labels and deflect it through a field lens positioned on the optic axis between the deflector and an optical sensor.
Bar code scanners are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Bar code scanners generally employ a single laser source, the light from which is collimated and focused to produce a scanning beam. They may additionally employ a mirrored spinner to direct the beam against a plurality of stationary mirrors, and a detector to collect the beam after it is reflected by a bar code label. The pattern produced by such a scanner is characterised by lines oriented at various angles to one another.
Bar code scanners may be directly mounted to the top surface of the checkout counter in a vertical manner. Such scanners, however, such are typically specialised for uses such as retail check-out. Since the apparatus requires the bar code to be held in a vertical position, it is impractical for many applications. Furthermore, these bar code supporting structures are designed to be fixed to the top surface of a table or counter by means of screws or bolts. As such, they are impractical for use in temporary situations where quick installation is desirable and where the use of screws or bolts would cause undesirable permanent marring of table tops. A vertical design also exists for supporting a bar code reader wherein the bar code reader can also be used in a hand-held manner. However, using a hand held scanner for extended periods may lead to fatigue, and the positioning of a scanner by hand may not consistently provide quick accurate readings. Vertical holders for bar code readers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,751, No. 5,665,955 and No. 5,992,747.
Bar code support stands also exist where the bar code reader is mounted on an adjustable arm. The arm can be contain joints and be spring-loaded. Alternatively, the arm can be a “semi-rigid” structure, capable of being bent into any desired shape. Such movable arms for supporting bar code readers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,184 and No. 5,883,373. Movable arms allow for greater flexibility in how the scanner is used and what coded materials it can use. However, to obtain optimal performance, the user may have to manually adjust the orientation of the bar code reader, that is to say the distance and angle of the reader, with respect to the material to be read. Such adjustment would likely be made using trial and error. The adjustment would need to be made each time the system is set up. Furthermore, in an active environment, it is likely that the orientation of the bar code reader would gradually deviate from its optimal orientation, either due to jostling or gravity. Periodic readjustments would then be necessary.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a reliable bar code reader stand that would enable a bar code reader to provide more reliable and accurate readings of bar codes in an efficient manner, and would require a minimal amount of effort to install and use.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.